Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing overheating of a clutch for a vehicle in case of stopping the vehicle on an uphill road with only manipulation of an accelerator pedal.
Description of Related Art
A clutch disposed between an engine and a transmission is classified as dry type and wet type. The dry type clutch means that surfaces of its clutch plates are dry and oil does not exist in its working portion. This type of clutch mainly applies to a manual transmission of a vehicle. That is, the dry type clutch is likely to get burning damage due to heating generated by friction or abrasion since oil does not exist in the working portion of the clutch.
Generally, the dry type clutch has been applied to a Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) as an automated manual transmission. When a hill hold situation in which a vehicle with the DCT is in a stationary state on a uphill road only by manipulation of an accelerator pedal by a driver is formed, an overheating of the clutch occurs by slip of the clutch from the difference between a target revolution number of an engine and a revolution number of an input shaft.
According to this, a technique warning a driver in advance using a jolting logic in order to assure the durability of a clutch in the hill hold situation is disclosed. The jolting logic is a control logic warning a driver of the overheating possibility of a clutch with generating a back and forth vibration of a vehicle through applying a clutch torque having a square wave shape when a hill hold condition is satisfied.
However, in case that the hill hold situation continues regardless of the intention of the driver after warning with the jolting logic, the temperature of the clutch reaches a warning high temperature at an elapse time of about 1 minute, and the clutch is open compulsorily after further 30 seconds. Therefore, the driver still undergoes an inconvenience.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.